darling_in_the_franxxfandomcom-20200222-history
007
|english = }} aka New Nana is a character in DARLING in the FRANXX. Appearance 007 is an adult woman with short brownish-red hair. Her eyes are never shown, as they are always seen shut. She wears the standard APE senior uniform. Personality 007 is calm and blunt, and not as stern as Hachi and the original Nana. Like all caregivers of parasites, 007 acts and believes in what is considered to be in the best interests of APE. Unlike the original Nana, she does not possess empathy and is indifferent to just about everything concerning the welfare of the parasites. She passively dismisses their concern over the dangerous mission to activate Star Entity and tends to respond with a smile when they face situations that could potentially put their lives at risk. While she believes in law and orders, to the point she refused to give necessities to the children even when told they will die without them, she gradually begins to exhibit some form of kindness towards the children and makes herself available to any requests. She shows this side particularly with Kokoro after she learns she is pregnant and 007 makes it a priority to make sure Kokoro receives special treatment to set a precedent and do things right. History Episode 20: A New World 007 introduces herself to Squad 13 as their ‘new Nana’. The parasites are confused and ask where the original Nana is but she doesn’t answer them and simply smiles. She proceeds to tell them their upcoming mission at Gran Crevasse and they will need to boost Star Entity the next day. Ichigo asks what Star Entity is and 007 explains it is a klaxosaur weapon. Ichigo worries this will become dangerous but 007 again smiles in response. Episode 22: Stargazers Goro goes to 007 to ask for access to water and maintenance but she refuses because she needs Papa’s approval first. Goro says without the necessities, they will die. She calmly says it seems like that, causing Goro to back away in surprise. The next day, in the infirmary, 007 runs tests on Kokoro, who has been suffering from nausea and fainted while working in the fields. 007 announces the test results show Kokoro is pregnant, much to the shock of the team, especially Kokoro and Mitsuru. 007 says it is considered impossible for a pregnant pistil to pilot a FRANXX and recommends abortion as a treatment. She asks Kokoro to let her know what she decides to do before leaving and Kokoro pleads for an answer on what she should do. Two days later, the squad prepares to leave for space to rescue Zero Two. Nana asks 007 to take care of things, such as Kokoro, while she is gone and 007 agrees. Episode 23: DARLING in the FRANXX 007 watches from afar while Kokoro and Mitsuru reconcile and embrace in the rain. Episode 24: Never Let Me Go 72 days since the gate passage, 007 notes Kokoro is starting to show in her pregnancy and she offers to get her maternity clothes, which Mitsuru is glad for. Kokoro asks for no special treatment but 007 says, as the first pregnancy, they must set a precedent and do things right. She also takes part in helping the parasites and other caregivers cultivate a self-sufficient lifestyle. 245 days since the gate passage, 007 helps Kokoro give birth to her daughter, Ai. She is present with Nana and other female parasites as Mitsuru meets and bonds with his newborn daughter. Two years later, she is seen with Hachi and Nana, along with Ichigo and Goro, as klaxosaurs dive into Earth and become part of it. Relationships Kokoro 007 is the one who discovered Kokoro’s pregnancy and gave her the options of having an abortion or give birth. However, she started to show a more empathetic side after witnessing Kokoro and Mitsuru have an emotional reconciliation and make the decision to keep their baby. 007 takes it upon herself to oversee Kokoro’s pregnancy and provide her necessities such as maternity clothes and special treatment. She helps Kokoro give birth to her daughter and is seen smiling as Kokoro and Mitsuru bond with their daughter. Etymology Nana is a feminine Japanese name. It is also the word for "seven". She is named after her code, revealed in Episode 20 to be 007. Gallery Quotes Trivia It is possible that she and Nana may be clones as they share the same code number. Category:Female Category:Characters